Arthur, DW and Kate meet Mickey Mouse
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all will say names of private parts. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Read are going on a vacation and hires Mickey Mouse as babysitter. He goes to the Read house in Elwood City. He will make them breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them. And bathe them as well. Arthur can bathe or shower himself. So Arthur will tell him that so his private parts can stay private. He is a boy so they are in the front of him. So he must tell him that so that he can do that stuff himself. If he doesn't tell him then he will bathe him. Will say the names of them parts by name. Penis, scrotum, testicles, vagina, and butt. Arthur doesn't want to be exposed in front of him after all.

"We are going on a cruise," said Mrs. Read, "We hired a mouse man from out of town to watch you three."

"I hope you have fun," said Arthur, "Who is this mouse man you hired?"

"His name is Mickey Mouse," said Mrs. Read, "I heard he is good with kids."

"I hope i like him," said Arthur, "How about you D.W.?"

"I also hope i do as well," said D.W., "After all we liked that video game loving babysitter."

He came there and went inside. He is talking to Mr. and Mrs. Read if any of them is a picky eater and if any of them have special needs. Stuff like that he will ask them. He is also asking questions like what they eat, what soap they use, and how they take care of their teeth and skin and hair. And even their nails and what their genitals looks like. If Arthur's is on the outside or if they are all in the inside. Questions like that is what he will ask. And the Read parents will answer them all.

"First off what do you all eat?" said Mickey, "I just want to know after all."

"Samething humans eat," said Mrs. Read, "D.W. can be a pickey eater just to let you know."

"That is good," said Mickey, "If i may ask what does his genitals look like?"

"Same as humans," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur here has a penis and scrotum on the outside."

"I have them myself," said Mickey, "Now to ask more questions."

They answered them all. Now he will ask Arthur some questions before bath time. The Read parents then got in their car and driving to where that cruise ship is docked at. They will have a nice cruise. It is for adults only in fact. So no children and pets allowed. That ship has alcholic beverages, gambling, and rated R movies. Stuff children shouldn't see. So Mickey will take care of them kids until they return home. He will do no harm to them. He will in fact protect them from harm.

"In an hour we eat," said Mickey, "I know you eat what human's eat like i do."

"That is good," said Arthur, "After all we are human like on the inside like organs."

"Yes indeed," said D.W., "Then before bed bath time."

"You will all get baths," said Mickey, "One by one of course starting with Kate, then you D.W. then Arthur last."

"Good i love baths," said D.W., "Only place i get to play with toys when naked."

Arthur prefers showers but he does take baths at times. Arthur then told him that he takes showers and baths alone. He agreed to let him shower alone. So Arthur will keep his private parts as private. So he will bathe only the two girls. He knows 8 year old's take showers and baths he just wanted to make sure. He just wants them barefoot. After dinner of course. Because showers and baths are done barefoot. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Dinner, games, and baths

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

Mickey Mouse ordered pizza for dinner. Pepperoni pizza in fact. He will soon play a game with D.W. and Arthur then give Kate a bath. Then watch D.W. take her's and washes her hair. Arthur will take a shower alone. So only he will see his genitals. He has a circumcised penis down there. Then after a bit the pizza came. They are ready to eat it. They are enjoying it. After they had their fill they are deciding what game to play. Board games in fact. Then it will be time for Kate's bath time after that.

"Well checkers is only for two people," said Arthur, "Do you have any ideas what we can play?"

"Confuse the goose," said D.W., "I sure love that game after all."

"We can try it," said Mickey, "Tomorrow my friend Donald could come over.

"That is good," said Arthur, "That your friend could come."

"Yes indeed," said Mickey, "He is a really fun and funny guy."

They played that game until it was time for Kate's bath. So he took her upstairs stripped her naked and put her in the bath and put bath toys in it for her to play with. She is enjoying her bath. Arthur and D.W. sure like Mickey. They know they are in safe hands. They know he will do no harm to them. But one man will try to hold them hostage. But Mickey has a gun to protect them children. He knows how to use it. He just might kill that man. It would be in self defense so won't be arrested.

"I sure like him," said Arthur, "I have a feeling we are in safe hands."

"I also like him," said D.W., "He is a nice man who loves children."

"That is true," said Arthur, "You will be watched by him at bath time and he will wash your hair."

"That is true," said D.W., "I sure love taking baths they are so much fun."

"Then my shower after that," said Arthur, "I prefer showers so i can look at my toes and private parts."

D.W. knows that Arthur does that alone. She saw his penis once when she walked in him peeing during Christmas. Arthur makes sure to lock the door to the bathroom so it won't happen again. Kate had her bath and he put on a clean diaper on her and put her pajamas on her and he is now taking her to her and D.W.'s room and put her in her crib. And kissed her forehead. Then went back to fill the tub for D.W. to have her bath. So he came down to get her naked and put in the tub.

"Bath time D.W.," said Mickey, "Let's take you upstairs get you naked and put you in the bath."

"Okay then," said D.W., "I am sure ready for my bath."

"Good let's go," said Mickey, "Here we are now let's get you naked."

"Okay then," said D.W., "I am ready to get naked."

He got her naked and she had her bath and Arthur his shower. Next it is bedtime in the next chapter.


	3. Bedtime and school time

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

It is now bedtime for Arthur and D.W. that is. In two separate rooms of course. Arthur is the only one to have a room to himself in that house. His parents sleep together and D.W. and Kate share a room. He will soon read to them starting with D.W. and then Arthur in that order. To D.W. he will read her fairy tails and one of the scare your pants off club books for Arthur. He asked their parents that before they left for their trip. So he knows what to read them. And is reading right now to them.

"So yes fairy tails for you," said Mickey, "And one of the scare your pants off club books for Arthur."

"That is good," said D.W., "Will you drive me to preschool tomorrow?"

"It sure is good," said Mickey, "And yes i will drive you there."

"And i walk to mine," said Arthur, "If that is okay with you?"

"You sure can," said Mickey, "I could make your lunch or money for school food."

He will pack him his lunch because on the menu is tofu soup and mystery meat. So most kids will bring their lunches to school. Mickey read to them and an hour later he en to bed in Mr. and Mrs. Read's bed in their bedroom. That one man will come during dinner time. Dinner time tomorrow in fact. The next day Mickey is making them pancakes for breakfast. And gave Arthur and D.W. their lunches. Arthur is now walking to Lakewood and Mickey driving D.W. to Elwood City preschool.

"Have a good time at school Arthur," said Mickey, "Come on D.W. time to drive you to your preschool."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "Think my friend Fern can read a poem of her's to us?"

"I say yes," said Mickey, "I sure love poetry."

"Yes indeed," said D.W., "I love hearing them but i can't read and write yet."

"I can teach you to read," said Mickey, "Even though you are only four."

Now we head to Lakewood talking to his friends Buster, Francine, Fern, Muffy, Brain, George, Sue Ellen, Binky, and Ladonna. Fern agreed to read one of her poems to Mickey who has Donald and Minnie with him now. She knows of them and seen them on TV so she agreed to read her poetry to them. She is learning to be less shy and this is a start. She loves reading poetry it is her thing. She has one poem in mind after all. She said yes to it. She loves making poems after all.

"I sure will," said Fern, "I am glad you asked me to it so it is yes."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Meet me after school and we walk to my house."

"Okay then," said Fern, "Now to finish it."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "You can all come as well."

"I will be there," said Francine, "After all you are my boyfriend."

After school they are walking to Arthur's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Arthur's bath

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

They are all at Arthur's house where Fern is ready to read one of her poems to Mickey, Minnie, and Donald. Same as Arthur and them. She has a good poem ready to read to them. She isn't nervous about it because she will read poetry which she loves. She is now reading it to them. She read it all and they clapped for her. They sure loved that poem and the way she reads them. Mickey and them love poetry. Donald is wondering why Arthur and them are wearing pants and underwear.

"Good as always Fern," said Arthur, "I knew you could do it."

"I knew i could," said Fern, "I just might have some if not all of them published."

"You should have them published," said Mickey, "As in all of your poems to make a poetry book or two."

"Then i will then," said Fern, "I am even working on a couple of poems now. And when i go home i will finish them."

"That is good," said Mickey, "I am sure you will make them two good."

Now Donald Duck will ask Arthur why he wears pants and underwear. Arthur has no shame of saying the name of a certain body parts. Not the slang words for it but the proper names of them. Which is why he has to wear pants and underwear and shorts in the summer and swim trunks for swimming. To keep his private parts private. Because Arthur and them are human from the neck down. That includes human type of genitals. So Arthur will have to say the name of that certain body part.

"Any reason you wear pants and underwear?" said Donald Duck, "I just want to know."

"Because i have a penis and scrotum," said Arthur, "And in my scrotum is two testicles."

"That makes sense," said Donald, "I don't even want to see them."

"Good i won't show them to you," said Arthur, "They are private parts after all i love them parts of mine."

"He showed it to me before," said Francine, "I asked him if he would so he did."

Minnie wants to see Arthur's just once. So she will ask him in a good way. She will promise him that she won't touch it. Unless she was washing him in the bath. She saw Mickey's before. She will ask him if she can wash him in the bath just once. Because it has been a wile since she washed someone last. She will ask him in a nice way. That it won't be in a sexual way. She wants to wash him. That it will happen only once. And no more than that. She is talking to him about it now.

"Can i wash you in the bath?" said Minnie, "It is just a one time thing after all."

"You sure can," said Arthur, "If it is just a one time thing and you asked so nicely."

"That is good," said Minnie, "Let's give you that bath."

"I am ready for it," said Arthur, "I am already barefoot."

"I can tell," said Minnie, "I can see your toes."

When they got to the bathroom and took off all his clothes. His penis and scrotum is showing. The scrotum is plump proves he has testicles. The only part of his penis that is missing is foreskin. She can tell he is circumcised. Mickey is also circumcised. She prefer's circumcised penises better than intact ones. They are now talking while he is taking his bath.

"Good your circumcised," said Minnie, "It will be easy to clean because no foreskin to retract."

"I sure am," said Arthur, "After all you can see my penis."

"I sure can," said Minnie, "Your penis is pretty big."

"It sure is," said Arthur, "It might be a bit big but not to big."

She washed his body including that and put him in his blue pajamas after drying his body. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Death of a gunman

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

It is now after school again a man with a gun came to that house and walked in the door when they are having dinner. Little does he know that Mickey Mouse also has a gun. It is in fact a more powerful pistol like that of a police officer. He sure knows how to use it. That man with the gun doesn't know how to fire it right. He fired the first bullet it shot him in the leg instead. And about to fire it again but Mickey grabbed his gun from it holster and shot and killed that man with the gun.

"Is he dead?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"He sure is," said Mickey, "It is is self defense and to protect you kids as i promised you."

"I see the police," said D.W., "They must have heard the shots."

"I will talk to them," said Mickey, "They will be asking me questions after all."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I know a police officer well."

They remember that time very well. When he got framed for a crime he didn't commit. He would never steal stuff. And he was at home having dinner at that time. That sting was not order that one. That police department wouldn't have done that. The police chief didn't order it anyway. It was done by a crooked police officer who wanted to the chief of police. Arthur told Mickey about that time after Minnie gave him a bath. He told Arthur don't blame the police with a few bad ones they had on it.

"So yes he fired first," said Mickey, "And i promised these kids i would protect them until their parents return from that trip."

"It checks out," said that policeman, "I sense you are telling the truth."

"He is a good man," said Arthur, "Nice to see you again my friend."

"Good to see you again that policeman, "You are a good kid after all."

"He is a good man," said Mickey, "I am glad you have a friend on the police force."

That man with the gun is indeed dead. Mickey then called his friends what happened. They came right over. Minnie smiled when she saw Arthur. Donald is glad to see them again and now they meet Goofy and his son Max for the first time. Goofy wonders if Arthur is a nerd. He is just a regular boy. He just needs glasses after all. Brain is the nerd not Arthur. Brain doesn't look like one but he is one. He isn't a stereotype of nerd. He is good at sports as well not just smart.

"Are you a nerd?" said Goofy, "I just want to know."

"No i am not a nerd," said Arthur, "I am just a regular kid."

"Okay then," said Goofy, "So are you Arthur Read?"

"I sure am," said Arthur, "That is indeed my name. And my middle name is Timothy just call Arthur."

"Then i will call you that then," said Goofy, "This here is my son Max who came with me."

They went to go play what kids do. Max might be a young adult but still loves playing with children. He will like playing with Arthur more than D.W. because she can be a brat. He can see that in her during that time. She could get in trouble for that. By their parents when they come home. Because both Arthur and Mickey will tell them the way she was acting. She no longer gets away with stuff like that anymore. That time is over with now. She gets grounded more and spanked.

"Arthur what is with her?" said Max, "D.W. that is in fact after all."

"She can be a brat,"said D.W., "Before our parents became good ones they played favorites."

"I rather play with you," said Max, "You are indeed a good boy after all."

"Yes i am,"said Arthur, "We can play together after all."

They went to play together playing checkers. They both love that game a lot. They both won their fair share of games until it was time for Max and Goofy went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Promises kept part 1

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

The day after that event took place they are talking about it right now. He had no choice but to kill that one man with a gun but he would have killed him and the three Read kids and Pal as well. They just might get counciling because it affected them in a way. Mickey for killing that man and Arthur and D.W. for seeing it. Kate is just too young to remember it. Mickey will not face any charges because it was in self defense and protecting the kids he promised their parents that he would and kept it.

"That i will never forget," said Arthur, "You had no choice but to kill him to protect us and yourself."

"I guess your right," said Mickey, "Think Minnie could give you a bath one more time?"

"I guess i could," said Arthur, "I love the way her hands feel washing me."

"She has gentle hands," said Mickey, "She is my girlfriend i just might pop the question to marry me."

"You should," said Arthur, "You would make a good husband and could become a dad yourself."

Arthur agreed to be washed by Minnie again. And Mickey agreed to ask Minnie to marry him. He brought an engagement ring but was to nervous to ask her. Arthur gave him confidence to do it. So Arthur will agree to be bathed by Minnie again. For some reason he has no shame in front of her. Minnie is a nurse called an rn. And she has hands. She never uses gloves to wash. She rather use bare hands to make them nice and soft. So she will take off her gloves to wash him and Bud later on. Well Bud first because he is younger than Arthur and he is uncircumcised as in his penis is intact he was never circumcised. And we see the way Bud pee's as well.

"I see Bud is here," said Arthur, "D.W. is upstairs by the way."

"Hi Arthur," said Bud, "I see D.W. coming down."

"I was just peeing," said D.W., "The way girls do it by sitting to pee."

"I stand to pee myself," said Arthur, "Which way do you pee Bud?"

"I stand to pee," said Bud, "Dad taught me how to because i got tired of sitting to pee."

Some boys his age stand to pee while others still sit to pee like girls. D.W. being a girl will sit to pee for the rest of her life. Same as W.D. who also came over. So Minnie will bathe them two girls first. They will bathe together this time. Minnie then got the bath ready for them two now. So they are in the bathroom and got naked. They are both girls so they both look the same inbetween the legs. They both have vagina's. Them two girls are now taking their nice hot bath and bath toys to play with.

"This feels nice and hot," said D.W., "I sure love taking hot baths after all."

"It sure is," said D.W., "Now i am wiggling my toes."

"I see you two have ten toes," said Minnie, "Just like Arthur after all for some reason."

"We sure do," said D.W., "We are just more human like."

"That makes sense," said Minnie, "Now i understand why you eat the same food human's eat."

After that she is washing Bud and to wash his penis head she retracted it. She wants him circumcised. He agreed to it. Same with his parents. It will be done with local anesthetic. And wear lose fitting clothes and has to be careful when standing to pee to touch either the shaft or at the base of his penis where it connects to the scrotum. It is now time for Arthur to have his bath like his promised Mickey. He had it done and bedtime. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	7. Promises kept part 2

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

Mickey will now propose to Minnie sense Arthur kept his end of the deal which gave him confidence. Arthur and D.W. are watching things go quietly. They are both in regular pajamas they are barefoot. D.W. decided to sleep barefoot more. They hope she will say yes to marry him. Mickey knows they are there he said wait there and be quiet. He invited them for moral support. But will allow them to cheer for them. He is a bit nervous about it. He hopes she says yes or it will break his heart.

"We will be quiet," said Arthur, "Until she says yes to marry you."

"We sure will," said D.W., "We will be as quiet as a mouse no hard feelings."

"I know what that means," said Mickey, "I am glad you kids are barefoot right now."

"I love being barefoot," said Arthur, "So i sleep barefoot but i think i know what you mean."

Arthur then said what he thought it was and was right. Minnie has an idea because of Arthur. Not because of the bath she loves bathing him but because he gives references to marriage proposal. By indirect means that is. Before, during, and after his bath. He is hoping she says yes to it. He and D.W. both are in fact. They are waiting for her to give the answer to that question. Then after that go off to bed. They will sleep very good if she says yes. And she will say yes to him by the way.

"Minnie i have a question for you," said Mickey, "We have been together awhile. Will you marry me?"

"It is a good question," said Minnie, "The answer is yes i will marry you."

"Congratulations you two," said Arthur, "So when is the big day?"

"Thank you Arthur," said Mickey, "In a month or two is the big day you can all come to it."

"Yes indeed you two," said Minnie, "I will tuck you in Arthur and Mickey will tuck you in D.W. we will read to you."

They did just that. Mickey will have sex with Minnie using his penis and testicles. But only after they get married. So they can have children. So they can have a family together. All of them but Kate knows about sex and genitals. Kate only seen her vagina area. When she is naked or getting a diaper change. She doesn't understand what it is yet but knows girls has them. After all she saw D.W. naked a lot. Before a time they took baths together. That is the reason why that is.

"I knew you gave me references to that," said Minnie, "Maybe i can give you a bath just one more time?"

"Yes i as," said Arthur, "And yes one more time won't hurt."

"Then tomorrow then," said Minnie, "You are all tucked in now to read to you."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "This is the book you can read to me with."

"Okay then," said Minnie, "I will be glad to."

She read some to him. Next chapter will be longer than this one. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Parties being planned

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

It is bath time now for D.W. and Arthur after her. Kate already had her's. Mickey will bathe D.W. and Minnie will bathe Arthur. It is one last time for him for that. A bit of embarrassing for him but it is only a bit. His penis is showing because it is bath time for him so he is naked as the day he was born. Because his glasses is also off. He can see good enough to see his genitals. He smiled at them because he loves his penis and scrotum. He likes his penis more than his scrotum and balls.

"You have a nice set of genitals," said Minnie, "You are sure lucky they look perfect."

"I take good care of them," said Arthur, "I wash them every single day."

"It sure pays off," said Minnie, "Mickey's is also nice as well."

"I know he has them," said Arthur, "He told me he does in fact."

"He sure does," said Minnie, "I seen it before a couple of times on him."

Mickey might decide to have a naked party soon. But tomorrow they just have a regular party. But will have a naked party there soon. All of them that is in fact. Arthur and his friends, D.W. and her friends, and Mickey and Minnie and their friends. One of them at that party will be a good looking princess named Sofia. At the regular party that is along with James and Amber. They will also go to the naked party as well. She gave Arthur a rubber duck to play with him so he won't masturbate.

"i Don't masturbate in baths," said Arthur, "Only do that in the privacy of my bedroom."

"That is good," said Minnie, "That is indeed a thing to do in privacy not in public."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "But yes i will play with this rubber duck it is mine anyway."

"I kind of thought so," said Minnie, "It was in your bedroom as i got your clean underwear and pajamas."

"That is good," said Arthur, "It has been awhile since i did though but i do remember how to."

After he got done playing with it it was time to wash him. From his ears to his toes and all inbetween. Because he is circumcised he has no foreskin to pull back. So it was easier to wash that organ. Mickey is also circumcised as well. Bud he was there playing a board game just after he got it done. He showed it to her and she said it looks better now. He decided until he heals fully he will sit to pee like a girl. He doesn't mind very much. When he was 3 he sat to pee back then is why.

"There you are nice and clean," said Minnie, "Let's get you out dried off and put in pajamas and underwear."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I am glad you two are getting married."

"I Am also glad we are," said Minnie, "You are nice and dried now let's put you in underwear and pajamas."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Then it will be time to go to bed."

"Yes indeed," said Minnie, "I will be in a bit to tuck you in and read to you even though you can read."

She did keep her word. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here. Next one will be longer than this one.


	9. The party

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

It is now party time at the Read house. Arthur and them are there of course. Mickey and his friends are also there. Same with Sofia and her family. Brain decided to show D.W. and her friends charts to teach them about sex education. He had his parents be the models for it. They agreed to it for educational reasons. That is what it is for. To teach them about sex. Of how genitals work. And why boys has penises and girls has vagina's. And how the sex glands also work as well as the rest of them parts.

"This party is nice," said Arthur, "I am glad you two are going to get married."

"It sure is," said Mickey, "And i am glad you gave me confidence to pop the question."

"Anytime at all," said Arthur, "I hope you two have a family together."

"We plan to," said Mickey, "I will finally get to use my penis and testicles for what they are meant to do."

"His penis is average," said Minnie, "He and me will indeed have children that i will give birth when we start a family."

Brain is now teaching D.W., Bud, Emily, and the Tibble twins about sex. And why they have genitals. Some children thinks babies come from the stork. But no it is from having sex when the man's sperm goes into a woman that way and swim towards the egg cell. And most of them time only one sperm enters the egg cell and become a baby. Fraternal twins there is two egg cells and identical twins the egg cells splits. So he is teaching them and using charts so they can see the difference.

"So yes that is why we have them," said Brain, "Anyone has any questions about it? Yes Tommy?"

"Is that what this is for?" said Tommy, "This penis that i have right here?"

"Yes indeed Tommy," said Brain, "Please pull your pants and underwear back up to cover it back up."

"I love my penis," said Tommy, "It can be lots of fun. Okay it is covered backup now."

"Mine is smaller than his," said Timmy, "As in penis we bathe together at home."

Sofia and her family are having a good time at that party. They are glad Mickey and Minnie will get married. It will be a big wedding in a church. They will all attend that wedding. That wedding will be in the papers and posted parts on the news. Arthur of course will wear a tuxedo at it. Arthur is seen wearing them on some episodes. He owns one of course. So he won't have to rent one. So it will save his parents money. Because he owns that one is why. The party goes on.

"Nice to see you again Arthur, "said Sofia, "How have thing been going for you?"

"It is also glad to see you again," said Arthur, "Things have been going very well by the way."

"That is good," said Sofia, "I also have been doing very well for me as well."

"That is good," said Arthur, "It is good to see you again."

"Yes indeed," said Sofia, "I sure love having parties."

Next chapter of this story they head to school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Coming naked party

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

The party went on until Kate and D.W.'s bath times and Arthur's shower time. So yes he will take it alone. So only he will see his genitals this time. He is in the shower now and looked down saw his penis and smiled at it. He also see's his scrotum and he looks at his feet and see's his toes. But he likes looking at his penis more. They will in fact have a naked party soon. As in a party without clothes. So they will be barefoot and naked. As in nothing covering their parts. Arthur is having his shower now.

"This shower feels nice," said Arthur, "I sure love being naked in here."

"How is it Arthur?" said Minnie, "In the bathroom in the shower?"

"It is wonderful," said Arthur, "It is nice and hot."

"That is good," said Minnie, "So are you looking at your genitals now?"

"I sure am," said Arthur, "Same as my feet and toes."

Minnie is guarding the door so no one bugs him because he is naked in the shower. He knows showers and baths are done naked. So that all their parts get's cleaned good. On the toilet is his clean boxers and pajamas. As well as a clean towel so he can get dried off after the shower so his pajamas and underwear won't get wet. Minnie has a book ready to read for Arthur when he is in bed just before he goes to sleep. He is now washing himself. After that he dried off and put them clothes on.

"So how was your shower?" said Minnie, "I just want to know."

"It was wonderful," said Arthur, "I am ready for bed now."

"Let's go then," said Minnie, "I have that book ready for you."

"Same one as last night it is," said Arthur, "So what chapter are we on?"

"Yes indeed," said Minnie, "We appear to be at chapter six now."

She read to him and he went to sleep after that. Mickey is now in the bathroom got naked saw his penis and smiled at it. So it is proven he has a full set of male organs. After he and Minnie get's married she will move into Mickey's house. Because his place is bigger and in a better neighborhood. Which is a good place to have children. So yes they will have a family together. They will have twins a boy and a girl at first. They will name them Mickey junior and Cindy which is good names.

"I see your in it now," said Minnie, "In the shower that is in fact."

"I sure am," said Mickey,"It feels nice and hot."

"That is good," said Minnie, "Well i am heading home see you tomorrow."

"Yes of course," said Mickey, "Are the children sleeping?"

"Yes they are," said Minnie, "So yes see you tomorrow."

After his shower Mickey put on his pajamas and got in bed and went to sleep. The next day before school Minnie came. And will soon take the kids to their schools. But right now they are having cereal in fact. Crunch cereal that is. Their parents will return home in three days. They are now going off to school. Later at school they are all talking about an upcoming party. The naked party that is in fact. A party they will do while being in the nude. Their feet will be bare and genitals showing. Same as butts, nipples, and belly buttons. So yes every body part on the outside will be showing in fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. The test

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

Mr. Ratburn is giving Arthur and them a math test. Arthur and all of them studied go if he fails that test Mr. and Mrs. Read would ground him and hire a tudor for him. He knows he must pass that test. If he gets a D or C they would just hire a tudor for him. If he gets a B they would hire the tudor for a week not a month. If he get an A minus to A+ they would be proud of him. That tudor would would be either Brain or someone mean. He knows that very well. His parents told him that.

"I hope you kids studied hard," said Mr. Ratburn, "Because this test will be a hard test."

"Should i pass them out?" said Brain, "I just want to know."

"You sure can Alan," said Mr. Ratburn, "I was going to call on you anyway you are my best student."

"Yes sir," said Brain, "That is why they call me Brain."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Ratburn, "I prefer calling you Alan."

The test then started. Arthur will be nervous after the test. He would hate if he failed that test. Because his parents would ground him for a month and hire a tudor for him. His friends will help him calm down. That tudor might be Brain so he will ask his parents if he can tudor him. Just if he failed or got a D or C on it that is. But if he get's a 0 on that test it would be that mean tudor. Some other people know how that is. The ones that had that tudor knows how mean that tudor really can be.

"I am sure you passed it," said Buster, "You are the second smartest boy after Brain here."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Brain, "So please calm down if you failed it i will tudor you myself."

"I will try," said Arthur, "But if i failed my parents will ground me for a month."

"I will have a talk to them," said Brain, "Silly to be grounded for just failing a test."

"I am sure you passed it," said Fern, "You are a smart boy in fact and gets good grades."

The naked party will happen no matter what. Minnie Mouse knows Arthur and them has a thin layer of fur. She felt it when she was washing him in the bath. Back to class they went. The test is all graded and will be passed out. Arthur did calm down a bit but still somewhat nervous about it. Mr. Ratburn sees that and gave him as if he is saying you passed that test. Which he did by the way. He, Brain, Francine, Fern, and Sue Ellen got A+ on that math test but Muffy and Binky failed it.

"You passed Arthur," said Mr. Ratburn, "Tell me why was you so nervous?"

"Yes i did," said Arthur, "My parents said they would ground me if i failed that test."

"Silly way to get grounded for," said Mr. Ratburn, "When they get home i will talk to them about it."

"That is good sir," said Arthur, "My parents are very strict after all."

"Sounds like it," said Mr. Ratburn, "I will have a long talking to them when they come home from that cruise."

Arthur went home happy. Mickey is happy he passed that test. They are all there. They took off their clothes. It is a naked party after all. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. The naked party

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

The naked party is going on. The kids are looking at each other kids nipples, belly buttons, butts, and genitals. Alex never seen a girl naked before. He only seen boys naked. Him and his cousin Todd that is. So the only sex organs he has seen is male. He thinks their penises fell off of their bodies leaving holes between their legs. He never seen a vagina before. Maria is the one he will ask where her penis is at. And what them holes are. They are vagina area called the clitris. That area there.

"What is that?" said Alex, "I just want to know. I never seen a girl naked before."

"It is a vagina," said Maria, "You need to learn about sex."

"We can ask Mr. Ratburn," said Arthur, "To teach us sex education to us kids."

"We sure can," said Brain, "I am sure he knows what sex is."

"Yes ask him that," said Fern, "Mr. Ratburn is a smart man after all."

They all see Mickey has a full set of male genitals like the boys and men from Elwood City. They see it is small but he has one. He stands to pee just like them. That party is going very well. No one there is wearing clothes. Arthur, James, Lydia, and one other are just wearing glasses. After all they need them to see good. Arthur might look like a nerd but he is just a regular kid like most children are. Brain is the nerd in fact. But a kid there named Hank thinks Arthur is a nerd and he is a bully.

"Hi there nerd," said Hank, "Do what nerd's do and say something nerdy."

"I am not a nerd," said Arthur, "I am just a normal kid after all."

"Leave him alone," said Francine, "He is my boyfriend who is just a regular kid."

"Only if he says something nerdy," said Hank, "Because he sure looks like a nerd to me. Say something nerd."

"Take that," said Arthur, "And take that and that!"

The cheered Arthur on to make him learn his lesson. They then kicked him out of that house fully dressed. Then after the party is bath time for D.W. and Kate. And then Arthur's shower time. They had a good party there. They will ask Mr. Ratburn if he can teach them sex education. They know how important sex education is. Some children thinks they came from the stork which is wrong. They have genitals for a reason to have sex to have children. That is why they have them. The next day. They are at school.

"Yes i sure will," said Mr. Ratburn, "I can teach it on Monday."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Sex education is sure important."

"Yes it sure is," said Mr. Ratburn, "After all some children thinks the stork brings babies."

"Our parents never told us that," said Arthur, "They never told us about the stork."

"Same with mine," said Brain, "Sex is why we are here and have genitals."

If the stork story was real they would have nothing there. The boys wouldn't have penises and girls wouldn't have vagina's. Some kids in kindergarten believes the stork story. Alex thought girl's is the result of the male organ's falling off. So he needs the sex talk the most. Because he got confused because his parents is to embarrassed to talk to him about sex. So sex education is important just because of some parents. So the school board will approve of it there. Later that day after school.

"We approve of that," said school board president, "We know sex education is important."

"Thank you sir," said Mr. Ratburn, "Just thought i would ask first."

"Anytime at all," said school board president, "You are one the best teachers in the district."

"Yes sir," said Mr. Ratburn, "That i am sir."

Next chapter of this story i need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	13. Last party

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

The Read parents came home. So they are having a welcome back home party for them. Mickey will soon head home. Minnie was taking care of his dog Pluto for him. He will get him back soon. And after they get married Minnie will move in there. The party is going well. There is food and drinks. The subject of fur will come up. The drinks there is soda and juice for the kids and beer and wine for the adults. Minnie Mouse will bring up the subject of fur. That she felt fur on them by the way it feels.

"I am glad you two are home," said Arthur, "Is this party we are having for you two going good?"

"I can tell you missed us," said Mrs. Read, "And yes it is indeed a good party for us."

"Do you have fur?" said Minnie, "I felt fur on these kids after all."

"We sure do," said Mrs. Read, "I heard you washed Arthur i have no problem with that if you asked and you did."

"Yes of course mom," said Arthur, "She is gental when it come to that."

They will let her do it again if he as in Arthur gets injured. The Read parents know all about it so they have no problem with it. It wasn't by force. For some reason Arthur had no shame being naked in front of her. With his butt and penis showing. Scrotum as well of course it holds his two testicles. It was for washing so not sexual. And she is a nurse so that is why no shame. She will never have sex with a child. She will only have sex with Mickey. She knows how to wash people right.

"This is a good party," said Mickey, "These kids here are nice."

"They sure are," said Max, "They are indeed good kids."

"Arthur sure is," said Minnie, "Same as Buster and one they call Brain."

"George also is," said Donald, "Same as Fern as well."

"I think all of them," said Mickey, "D.W. might be a brat but they can work with her."

Mr. and Mrs. Read will deal with D.W. after they told her the stuff she did. They will ground her for a week. And could be sent to bitty boat camp as well. The party ended and they all went home. It is now time to deal with D.W. for what she did wrong. They are angry at her now. Arthur wonder's what they will do to her. Kate being Kate has no idea what is going on. Arthur knows how angry his parents can get. So he is waiting to see what they do. To see how they punish her.

"D.W. you are in trouble," said Mr. Read, "But i will leave the punishment to your mom here."

"Your grounded a week," said Mrs. Read, "We could send you to bitty boat camp."

"Are you sure mom?" said Arthur, "You never threatned to send me away."

"She has gone to far," said Mrs. Read, "She is mean and rude after all."

"But bitty boot camp?" said Arthur, "Why not spank her instead?"

They said to him that bitty boot camp will help her more than what spanking can do. Arthur is now talking to Thora of the plans of sending her to bitty boot camp. She said she will deal with them. Arthur knows they would shave her head bald. He loves his sister's hair. Next chapter of this story she comes over to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Read that bitty boot camp is to harsh. That spankings just might work. See what happens next chapter it will be the last chapter of this story.


	14. Last Chapter

Arthur D.W. and Kate meet Mickey Mouse

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. Grandma Thora came to talk some sense into Mr. and Mrs. Read because Arthur doesn't want D.W. sent to a boot camp. Them camps are made for very bad kids. D.W. is just a brat after all. So Arthur called Grandma Thora to talk some sense into their parents from sending her to bitty boot camp. D.W. will hate that place. So Thora will talk them out of it. Or at least try to anyway. Brats just need spanked and grounded not sent to a boot camp for bad kids.

"That camp isn't for her," said Thora, "Arthur here told me of your plans."

"Ed Crosswire said it is good for her," said Mrs. Read, "They know how to make children behave better."

"Mom they shave heads there," said Arthur, "Even on the girls at that boot camp."

"He is right you know," said Thora, "D.W. here would be bald."

"I should be the only one bald," said Arthur, "With exception of the fur covering my body."

They now want to here what Mr. Crosswire has to say about it. They already heard what Arthur and Thora had to say about it. Mr. Crosswire came over to talk about it that they should send D.W. to it. That they won't shave her head. That they only shave heads of the boys that goes there. That girls keeps their hair intact. Arthur knows they also shave heads of girls as well. Thora also knows that as well. So they got the pictures to prove it. But they want to hear what Mr. Crosswire has to say at first.

"It will help her," said Mr. Crosswire, "They can help with all sorts of bad behaviors."

"They will shave he head," said Arthur, "I have the pictures that proves they also shave the heads of girls as well."

"They do?" said Mr. Crosswire, "If so prove it."

"Right here," said Arthur, "These are picture of the girls at that boot camp."

"You are right honey," said Mrs. Read, "Maybe we can just do spankings to straighten her out."

Mr. Crosswire admitted that he had no idea they did that to girls not just boys. That boot camp might just get shut down for the way they treat the children there. They took that evidence to the feds as in the FBI who sent their police to that boot camp. It was shut down and the workers and director took to jail. The end. I will make a sequel to this story.


End file.
